


Inevitable

by highsim9404



Category: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 10:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highsim9404/pseuds/highsim9404
Summary: “直掰弯”不是爱情罗曼史。





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读须知：
> 
> 人设严重OOC，谨慎踩坑。
> 
> 写作的主要动机就是一句话：直掰弯其实是一个很难的过程。
> 
> 所以我想要一个不太愉快的故事。
> 
> 不浪漫。
> 
> 甚至还有点恶心。
> 
> 再次提醒，谨慎跳坑。
> 
> P.S.
> 
> 有车，蛮长，阅读愉快。

# Inevitable

高档酒店，烛光晚餐，红酒微醺，黄片助兴，一切到位，情调与情趣并存。吴世勋紧张地盯着眼前的屏幕上，一男一女交缠的画面，试图调动脑细胞，让那个女生的尖叫声给自己一些虚拟“画面”。  
然而每当他试图集中精力到两腿中间，正在那儿埋头苦干的边伯贤就会打断他的思路。  
同时也扼杀他的情欲。

太操蛋了。  
吴世勋逐渐开始放弃尝试。  
一方面，他想着放松大概会好点。另一方面，他开始由内而外地感受到疲倦。疲于努力让这段感情像样，疲于不断尝试寻找两人之间能引起情欲的元素。  
他只是，一个普通的直男。  
没有非常极端的情况，他不可能想要一个男人。

更何况，看着直男看的av和另一个男人做爱，怎么想都是绝望又可悲，还很没下限的事情。

所以，这是有多绝望才能做出来的蠢事。

当然，此时此刻要说绝望，没人比边伯贤更心塞了。硬要说的话，只有吴世勋自暴自弃之后多心情能与之比较一二。

他本也不是沉迷给男人含屌的类型，没有特别爱好的话，谁会喜欢性器和体液的味道呢？再者，他不是第一次尝试这么做了，舔得多过分、多色情都试过，这次加上av一起做，真的是没有办法的办法。  
更绝望的，是舔了得有二十分钟，对方毫无反应。

视频随着女主角一声拖长地甜腻叫声结束，房间内一时陷入沉默，只剩下边伯贤还“不死心”地含着吴世勋疲软的器官的吸吮声，以及他努力在吴世勋的小腹上爱抚的摩挲声。

吴世勋知道自己不会勃起的，刚才就喝得过多了，现在又紧张得无法呼吸，这种状态还能勃起的男人得是绝世淫虫。

十多年的好兄弟，给自己口交二十分钟无果。

但大约越逼近真相，人越倾向于否定，边伯贤非但没有松口，反而更加卖力。吴世勋不忍心说他，伸手想轻轻推他一把给他暗示，结果被边伯贤紧紧攥住。  
他的手心也全是汗，这样握着，比他们这么多年的友情里，任何一次接触都要苦涩不堪。  
彼此心里何尝不懂，走到这一步，是真的没有回头路了。

吴世勋对自己的心软感到头疼。这是第一次，他认真反思自己的过错。

不喜欢就应该在一开始说清。  
又或者，正是他的不舍和他的不甘，造成了最后的死局。

一切的源头追溯到当年的寄宿学校，他因为报道时睡过了，没能和同龄的朋友分到一起，只能和高二的学长们合宿。刚进入高中的小绵羊，突然进到已经有点“老油条”的学长宿舍，自然有很多不适，五个学长里边伯贤最开朗好相处，吴世勋便经常跟在他后头跑。  
两年下来，同宿的情谊发酵成亲密的兄弟情，吴世勋也习惯于自己事事依赖这个哥哥的状态。边伯贤去念大学后，吴世勋辗转反侧，怎么想都舍不得就此分开。最后竟也发奋图强地把伯贤哥的学校当作自己的目标，在高三一年里追到年级前百。

殊不知正是他的这一决定，把边伯贤彻底地拖进了无可挽回的“暗恋”泥潭。

在两性意识疯长的年纪里，被吴世勋这样又帅又乖，还总爱捉弄人而后露出个无辜笑容的孩子追随，边伯贤坚信重来亿遍自己也无法抵挡。  
即将分离之前，他试探过吴世勋的态度，确定他的脑袋里直成一条射线，便告诫自己别再胡思乱想，特地选了很远的学校，让自己吃尽苦头来忘记他。

但再怎么努力，新生报道时看见他天真烂漫地叫着“伯贤哥”拦在自己面前，说“哥我来找你啦！”，什么克制都是放狗屁。

他终于放任自己沉浸在各种关于恋爱的幻想里，也不再限制自己与世勋之间的肢体接触，自然又合理合法地和他一起上课、吃饭、下课、自习，周末加餐看电影。  
边伯贤欺骗自己他们在谈吴世勋自己也不知道的甜蜜恋爱，并且坚信即使吴世勋有女朋友，也不可能比他们这样更亲密。

有时深夜无法入睡，他也会察觉自己的堕落与不堪。  
堂堂名牌学校的高材生，怎么说也是未来的人才，是同辈中的佼佼者，竟然会这样自欺欺人，并且乐在其中，甚至对学业也丧失野心，未来规划更是被吴世勋三个字挤占所有空间。  
况且，到底是欺骗。  
吴世勋其实对自己没有什么越界的想法。

但他始终不能甘心。  
只要不戳破，这颗漂亮的塑料泡泡永远洋溢彩虹色的美梦。

这样的不甘与陶醉，在大学毕业前达到顶峰，边伯贤深知自己不能再次承受“分别一年”的感受，又被吴世勋大学三年来都保持单身的状况鼓舞勇气，于是在离校前，他没有去班级的散伙饭，他把吴世勋约到他们经常一起坐下来吃午饭的观景台边，借着城市的夜景和夏日的闷热，对他坦诚了自己数年来的心事。

只听开头，吴世勋会以为是一场整蛊。  
然而更像是噩梦。

吴世勋的第一反应是愤怒，不知为何，他有种被玩弄的错觉，仿佛自己交出真心去做朋友、兄弟，结果被人用来意淫幻想。  
随后，正因为是真心的朋友，他也看得出说这些时，边伯贤有多痛苦。  
于是他错过了说出自己想法的最佳时机。

在边伯贤的软磨硬泡中，吴世勋始终没有能够和其他人恋爱。  
他的外貌出色，从来不缺示爱者，原本他从没多想，没感觉就拒绝罢了。如今得知边伯贤一直在自己身边眼巴巴地守着，就算真的有感觉，他也不敢回应任何人的好意。  
不谈恋爱，彼此的陪伴也很到位，似乎没什么缺憾。

两人先后在学校所在的城市找到工作，安定住所，发展事业。

第七年，吴世勋看上去也默认了和边伯贤这不清不楚的关系。在他这里仍旧是友谊，在边伯贤那里是爱情，各自安好，饭也照吃，电影照看。

在这种暧昧模糊的诱惑中，边伯贤提出，想和吴世勋尝试接吻。

他把自己放得很低，眼神里全是哀求。就像咬定了要吴世勋因为同情和不忍施舍自己一个初吻。

“……行吧。”

就亲了。  
从碰嘴，到长时间地粘在一起，到湿吻。边伯贤花了半年时间让他接受。

正是这种温水煮青蛙的进展，让边伯贤继续，蠢蠢欲动地，想要更进一步。

第八年，重新成为舍友，但不睡一张床。  
第九年，同床共枕。  
第十年，吴世勋开始不认识自己是谁，不明白为何自己拖泥带水地一再妥协让步，不明白为何他们早已睡在一起，也已毫无顾忌地接吻，却还只是舍友。因而他干脆提出和边伯贤正式地开始恋爱。

毕竟，他们彼此都不能承担失去如此特别的朋友的风险。  
以及反正亲也亲了，摸也摸了。

但两个人都无法预料，会搞到最后这个局面。

边伯贤顺着跪趴的姿势，把自己埋进床单里。

他能做到的，最没有自尊、最下流的事情也都做了。他把自己作弄成一个无耻的渴望男朋友施舍一点爱意的情人，还是没能勾起男朋友对自己的欲望。

他把所有的浪漫和美好都消磨了，把友情的下限拖到触底了，把场面弄得恶心不堪，甚至花了半个月功夫让自己的喘息声听起来更像个“女人”。他自己都要吐了，难怪吴世勋没有兴致。  
为什么会变成这样。  
或者说，为什么都这样了还是不行。

假如不到这个地步，他永远不会死心。  
但真的到了这个地步了，终于真的该死心了，又怎么才能好受些。

没有可能的。  
边伯贤忽而回想起自己高中的时候。他摇摆不定的那阵，偷偷拿手机，红着脸鼓着心跳，搜索“同性恋”的字样，学会了一些名词之后，又开始搜索“掰弯”。  
他看了很多小说一般的所谓“成功案例”，心花怒放。  
有一天猝不及防被一句话泼了冷水：天生的同性恋无法改变，那么天生的异性恋就可以为你们的意淫而随意改变吗？

边伯贤至今想起，再次感受到和当时一样的一阵恶寒。  
他想：我大概是遭了报应。

吴世勋悄没声地溜进浴室里，淋浴的水声持续不断。

边伯贤在流水声持续了超过十五分钟后猛地坐起身，看向那道门。

—— 是不是在洗那里？  
—— 因为很恶心吗？被自己那样弄过所以恶心吗？

他从没有这么想夺门而出。  
但终究舍不得，这大概是最后一次道别了，就这样逃跑，或许会被误会在欲拒还迎，还是别的什么。

吴世勋洗了得有半个小时，但并不是要仔细洗什么，只是疲累和酒意一起涌上来，让他有点昏昏欲睡。以及他不知道怎么面对伯贤哥。  
他想，应该先认错。一开始就不该保持那样暧昧的态度，他总是不愿意面对，表面的借口是不愿伤害，实际不过是不愿意自己来当这个罪人。  
用这样的事实让伯贤哥明白不可能，无论如何太过分了。

虽然这个事实也让他自己感到震惊。  
身体的本能大概是学不会撒谎。

他做好心理准备走出浴室，发觉自己这样赤身裸体的不适合谈心，又忙乱地到衣柜里找浴袍。

边伯贤坐在床边，穿着整齐。  
这个画面让人预感不妙。  
吴世勋系好浴袍回来，看到他的表情，那些“我们继续做朋友”的鬼话便自动作废。这些都不再可能了。

“对不起，世勋。”  
他说。

“对不起，世勋。”  
又重复一遍。  
他重复了很多遍。  
眼泪平静、汹涌地随着他的道歉滑落，吴世勋站在一旁，竟也不想去安慰。

都是无用功了。

“是我，把我们毁了。对不起……”

吴世勋也不再思索该回答什么。他隐约感觉自己也该道歉，但说不出口。他对边伯贤并非没有怨，并非没有怪过他的不体谅。他不甘心放弃暗恋，难道自己就应该为他的不甘心牺牲吗？

他没有说。

“没有试过，我终究不能甘心的，但是试过了……真不知道是不是还不如不试来得好……对不起，这么久了，我知道，你一直在忍我。我也不知道，我是中了什么邪，大概我心理不太健康……对不起。”  
他无语伦次地道歉，自己都不太清楚嘴里出来的是什么话。

吴世勋在心里想：不能全怪他，其实我也一直保持着暧昧。  
说到底，他并不讨厌有人痴迷自己的感觉，只是如果那种痴迷可以不求任何回报，或者他力所能及的回报，就更好了。 

“你……在这里留一晚吧，我回去，收拾一下，你明天，再回去。到期我会跟房东说，这段时间，该交的房租……我还是会给。”

吴世勋总算找到可以回复的话题，“不用的。”

言下之意，他也不打算挽留。

边伯贤抬头看了他一眼，随手抹了把眼泪，最后说了句“那我走了”，便逃跑似的离开了房间。

吴世勋站在原地，许久，才无可奈何地吐出一声叹息。

边伯贤带着许多的难堪与难过，离开了两人的出租屋。  
在离开的过程中，他一点点梳理两人的过往，彻夜地收拾自己带来的、买来的所有物件，意识到他们原本的的确确可以拥有很美好的兄弟情，却被他亲手逼到一个四不像的尴尬境界，别说什么美好，能不恶心已经不错了。

回家的路上他就受不了吐了两次。  
只觉得这样毫无尊严的自己恶心。

边伯贤终于明白少不经事时的直觉是对的，他不该尝试，不该自讨没趣，就应该想尽办法疏远、忘记，做陌生人也好过朋友。

最后，他带着两大行李箱的物件，零星的几袋垃圾，还有半天没有进食而引发的胃痛，搬离所有的幻想。

他自觉删了吴世勋的所有联系方式，取关了所有社交账号，生怕吴世勋主动来切断联系时会再次让他胆战心惊。  
辞职时他谎称要回老家，实际上，这些年里和家人也疏远很多，除了过年回家，其他时候，他还是更爱这座伤心城。尽管让他心痛过，但更多时候，也给他归属和依赖。  
他搬到和吴世勋对角方向的城区，找了新的工作和新的公寓，小心地经营一段没有“他”的生活。

随着分别，吴世勋也重回普通的社交生活，遇见老同学时总会有人问他，边伯贤现在怎么样了，毕竟当时是他们俩关系最好。吴世勋只能支支吾吾说他也不知道。  
直到某次饭局偶遇了边伯贤的旧同事，才得知他“回了老家”。

一时很是怅然。

许多年的朋友了，即使不谈恋爱，也会偶尔，有很想与人分享的事情，思来想去除了他没人可说；或者好奇他过得如何，却不知怎么联络。  
他的事业有没有更进一步呢？  
他有没有遇见对的人安定下来呢？

很简单的，他过得，好吗？

和一个能够理解他，愿意理解他的人在一起的话，会比和自己在一起轻松吧。

吴世勋感到无奈。他想到一个俗套的比喻，觉着自己和边伯贤就是相同的磁极，非要用尽手段绑在一起，最后伤人伤己。所以现在，边伯贤应该去找能和他一拍即合的人了吧。

希望他能找到。  
还有。  
在他找到之后，希望他可以释怀，可以重新做朋友。

越是长大，吴世勋越发觉那时放心依赖边伯贤的心情才是真正的宝物。工作场上有几个人能做交心朋友呢，老同学中又有几个不把你当作人脉对待呢。

人心向来如此。  
但吴世勋大约是被边伯贤宠坏了。

他想。我无法愈合，也无法回头。

边伯贤回避了所有听到吴世勋三个字的可能。但两年之后，还是不可避免地在一次工作相关的大型活动里遇见了这位他纠缠多年的老同学。

这是他怎么都回避不了的巧合。  
吴世勋当年的志愿全是跟着他的专业填的，两个人毕业后虽然在不同单位，到底也是同行。

边伯贤知道这场活动会有吴世勋，但是领导发话不得不去。于是自我安慰：场面那么大，躲在角落就好了。谁会注意到他呢？

殊不知，从他一进场馆，吴世勋就盯上他了。吴世勋坐在接待处的后面帮忙，每个人进来都会从他视野掠过，而边伯贤，在他眼里终究是不同的，只一眼就能认出来。  
吴世勋甚至没去想已经“回家”的边伯贤怎么会出现在这里，目光便黏在他身上挪不开。

他看上去……并没有改变太多。

那双眼睛变得暗淡了些。也可能是错觉。

吴世勋犹豫着如何去打个招呼，便跟在他不远不近的距离之后，为自己组织语言。

而边伯贤看见了前面一个经常合作的同行，刚要抬手和他招呼，那位同行便闪身过来哈哈笑着大声招呼边伯贤的名字，揽着他的肩膀把他往旁边带。

边伯贤被他推得不明不白，问他怎么了。  
对方拉着他的手臂，凑近他耳边提醒他：“小心你后面，我看那个人一直盯着你。”  
边伯贤便顺着他的话回头，随后僵在原地。  
那位同行在他耳边好心解释：“那个人……我看他看你的样子怪怪的，我听说啊，他跟男同志约炮，很放得开啊，好像蛮多人都见过的。”

“……啊？”  
边伯贤本来和吴世勋隔空对视着，也听不见旁边的人说了什么，但出现“约炮”这个字眼之后，他迟钝地反应了过来。

“哎呀，也不好背后说人坏话，我也只是听说嘛，你看他长得就小白脸，不像正经人的，同性恋也没什么奇怪啦。”  
边伯贤的思维迟滞地转着，一时间不知道该反驳这句话里的哪个部分，最后磕巴出一句，“他是直男啊。”  
“什么直男啊，直男会这么看另一个男人吗？”  
他还要说什么，边伯贤听不下去，便借口还要去帮领导找人，转头往出口走。

其实两年里，他以为自己就算不能面对，也算整理好心情。没想到比起想象，适应与吴世勋重逢的画面竟然还要困难百倍。只不过看他一眼，心里也如同千刀万剐。  
大约是看见他，就会想起自己把多么好的朋友亲手赶走。  
以及在数年的软磨硬泡中，完全丢弃男人尊严的自己。

他从嘈杂的人群里，逆向地、困难又混乱地，再一次逃离。

但他同时也没想到，吴世勋一直跟在他身后，一起跑出了会场。

他停在原地，看着拦在自己面前的老同学，心绪不受控制地慌乱。距离上一次见面不过两年，然而这两年也漫长到让他不敢回想。他更不敢想，他们之间的上一次见面是什么情形。更不敢忘，他是为什么最终选择了逃跑。

吴世勋先开口问他：“找个地方聊聊，行吗？”

边伯贤不知道该怎么回答，最后只是低着头，很轻地拒绝了他的提议。

“不用了……”  
“我，我有事想要问你。”  
“那就在这问吧。”

他是真的很想逃跑。  
吴世勋也看出了他的局促不安。  
于是难免联想到之前他在自己面前是多么得寸进尺，自信得像是十拿九稳会和自己一直在一起。  
也无法阻止自己心疼的情绪泛滥。

“哥……我不是要……我只是想跟你说说话。”

边伯贤始终避免与他直视，此时才抬头看向他，问他：“你真的……去和男人约炮？”  
他设想，这大概是个荒谬无稽的谣传，回头就要去和那个同行澄清。

吴世勋怎么可能呢？  
他可是用了十年的互相折磨来证明。  
最有求知欲的科学家都未必有这么努力。

吴世勋似乎怕他跑，又换了个位置把他的逃离路线堵住，才回答他：“是，但你听我解释，我不是为了……”

他没说完，就被边伯贤一巴掌打断了。

“吴世勋，你他妈逗我？”

周围的路人显然也被这个场面吸引了目光。边伯贤话未说完眼眶就红了，他不敢也不能相信吴世勋竟然能轻易接受和别的男人上床。

“哥，你不要误会，所以我说我们找个地方聊，我不是那种……”  
“还有什么要聊？我懂，反正就是我不行，我知道，我搞砸了，都是我！是我不好！问题全在我这！你要解释什么？！你说得很清楚了，也做得……很清楚了……”  
他说到一半忽然消了声，无法继续，眼前吴世勋的脸也不再清晰。

谁能想到，他几乎痛彻心扉才接受他们之间的不可能，结果竟还有更痛的，他还要接受全世界都可以只有他不行。

“不是！不是你！哥，你别这样，我们去找个地方聊一下好吗？你别这样……”

边伯贤无法回答，他无法控制地发抖，脸色也愈发苍白。吴世勋焦急得原地打转，最后是同事过来问他需不需要帮助，他才终于得救，拿自己的银行卡请求同事帮他去楼上开个房间。  
这个请求很奇怪。但对方见情况特殊，还是照办。

浑浑噩噩中，边伯贤被带进一间双人房，吴世勋开了一瓶水放在他手里，随后又坐在他旁边，打算继续自己的解释。  
而边伯贤在他坐下十秒钟后反应过来他的存在，下意识往外挪了挪。  
吴世勋看着他这样，依旧是一声叹息。

“哥，对不起，是我把你害成这样……”  
他说着，觉得自己组织半天的用词都成了废弃品，脑子里第一句冒出来的竟然会是对不起。  
“嗯……我不是想说这个。我是想告诉你，我不是真的想约炮……我上那些软件，只是为了找一个愿意跟我谈一谈的人，我想知道我们这样……应该怎么办。”

许久过去，边伯贤才哦了一声，“你想怎么办？”

吴世勋抓住他的手掌，“我还想试试。我……”

“你别他妈逗我！”边伯贤又甩了他一巴掌，呼吸急促得几乎喘不过气，“你是不是报复我？是不是？你恨透我了对不对？因为我想尽办法要你跟男人上床，你其实早就讨厌死我了！是不是！”  
“不是！”  
“你还狡辩？你和别人上床，不就是想证明都是我的错吗？！”  
“不是！我没有和他们……不对，我只是想看看到底怎么做才对，我觉得我们当时可能方法不太……”吴世勋解释到这里，又感觉自己满嘴胡言乱语，停顿了会儿才找到措辞，“我是想你，想要见你，但我知道如果我还是以前那样，你肯定不会愿意再跟我说话的，所以我想……我想……想要变得可以和男人做爱了，再来找你……”

边伯贤简直要被他气笑了。  
他脸上还带着凌乱的泪痕，却笑得凄凄惨惨，颇为瘆人。吴世勋感到心疼，想要伸手，又被他推开。

“我们怎么会这样……”  
末了，他几乎哽咽着说出一句感慨。

吴世勋委屈地缩在一旁，被他打得脸颊有点发烫，小心地应和，“我也想知道为什么会这样。”

他并没有撒谎。

他的的确确是因为想要能够变成边伯贤可以接受的样子再去找他。时间过得越久，他越不安。吴世勋在他离开后理解了他曾经的不甘，他现在也不甘心失去这样一个朋友。而假如这个朋友只愿意和你做恋人，他愿意改造自己。

这些话，他也是跟许多个约炮对象探讨才得出的结论。

一开始，吴世勋还很老实。有个0号跟他说睡了再陪他聊，他便去了，而且一进门就讲了自己和上一任男友的糟糕经历，被对方嘲笑半天，嘲笑的理由是：连假装这是“我朋友的故事”都不懂。  
当然跟那个人也没成。他这样笑自己，有什么可笑的。  
第一次能跟男人做到底，是跟一个态度非常冷淡的男生，年级很小，吴世勋猜测他可能刚到能上大学的年纪，毕竟大家的资料真假难辨。男生的脸上有那种很中二的傲娇感，和高中时的边伯贤有些微地重合。在看出那一丝丝丝丝相似的瞬间，吴世勋忽然就有了对着男人勃起的能力。

所以，原来他与边伯贤之间的问题，大约不是他直不直、弯不弯。  
他在和一个自己可以叫叔叔的老同志约完之后说起“我朋友的故事”，对方很理解地评论道：有时候，人会自己认定一条路，然后走到南墙撞到底。实际的答案很可能南辕北辙，而且往往只是一些无人问津的细节。  
吴世勋自己总结了很久，明白过来这句话的意思。那位老同志用一个很隐晦地比喻告诉他：你当然没有毛病，对男人也可以接受，只是那位朋友对你来说太过特殊，你们都对这段关系寄予太多期望，因而导致了过度紧张以及后续的“不举”。

这些边伯贤也没有心思听他说完，光是“吴世勋愿意和其他男人做爱”这个事实就已经把他打击得恍恍惚惚，他听着吴世勋那乱七八糟的解释，又一次发问：“我们到底为什么会这样……”

“因为现实生活就是这样的。”吴世勋抓着他的肩膀，强迫他看着自己，“哥，我们注定没有什么浪漫情节，只能这样不断试错，之前的事我们各负一半责任，或者你算我全责，我也不会争论，不过你要记住，是因为我们都太过期待，太希望能特别，才不行的。但这一次我可以保证，我已经想清楚了，一定好好对你，我们可以谈真正的恋爱。”  
边伯贤迷惘地望着他，痴痴地问：“为什么我们只能这样？”  
“哈…那我也……”吴世勋忍不住叹气，“都怪我，行吗？”  
“怪你干什么……”  
“怪我，明明一直这么依赖你，也从来没对其他人动过恋爱的想法，却一直没反应过来，其实我是很喜欢你。”吴世勋重新和他靠在一起，低下头抵着他的前额，试探着要亲近，“哥，能不能接吻？我们亲一下，你就知道，我现在不一样了。”

边伯贤迟缓地盯着他的唇角，脑袋似乎仍然不清楚，但坚持着一个问题：“所以你是真的和别人做了……”

吴世勋无法辩解，只能点头，“对，我为了追回你，想学和男人做爱，所以去约了。我三观不正，你可以打我，可以骂我。但你呢，想想从前你对我做的事，跟我半斤八两，所以我们就到此为止吧，好吗？以后我们好好的，嗯？”  
“那……感觉好吗？”  
“……你就不能先回答我！”  
“我很介意啊！”边伯贤又一次红了眼眶，“我就想知道，你跟那些人，你，有真的高潮吗？”  
“有。”吴世勋不避讳地诚实回答，“但都是想着你。毕竟你曾经在我清醒的状态下，做过很多……嗯，尝试，我实在忘不掉那种感觉。虽然你对我做那些时候，我没有硬，但是你走后我每次想起来，都会硬，而且会很猛烈地高潮。你要试试看吗？我现在就可以试给你看……”  
“不不不要……”  
边伯贤从他怀里跳脱开，脑袋里又羞又气又伤心又欢喜，乱成一团，他实在是不知道要如何面对，只想逃跑。

当然走没两步又被吴世勋捉住。边伯贤着急起来一挣，没站稳歪了一下，便立马被顺势抱到床上。吴世勋把他罩在身下，认真却姿势不雅地盯着他。

“哥，你还是接受吧，我们的感情啊，就只能这样乱七八糟。”  
边伯贤显然很想反驳，但语言功能失灵。

于是吴世勋也不再等待他的回答，俯身低头，把他的嘴唇含住，轻柔但主动地，吮吸他的下唇，随后又趁他呼吸的间隙去勾他的舌尖，一面湿热地吻，一面还要挑逗他：“哥，我现在亲得好吗？”

边伯贤呼吸困难，腾不出空间骂他，也没有能力拒绝他，只能被迫地听着他问好吗，好吗。问了不知多少遍，边伯贤受不了，推不开，只能从鼻腔里挤出散碎的哼哼声，表达一下肯定。

“所以……是好吗？”

吴世勋松开他，认真地看着他被自己吻到红肿湿润的嘴唇，片刻也不愿分开似的黏着问。

他耐心地等着回答。边伯贤眼神失焦，停顿许久，突然又哭起来，“我不行……我不知道……你不要问了……”  
“都是我不好。对不起……”吴世勋把他收进怀里，让他能刚好靠在自己颈窝里流泪，“那我好好向你证明一次我现在真的改了，可以吗？”  
“你到底要干嘛啊……”  
“咳……”吴世勋有些脸热，“你真的不知道？没感觉吗？我都这样了你没感觉吗？”  
他自己在接吻的时候就有了激烈反应，但也知道边伯贤现在情绪不稳，大概是没这想法，以及从前自己的表现实在是太扣分，因此感到些许羞愧。  
边伯贤不是不知道，只是没反应过来。即使察觉到了，似乎也没什么可开心的。在他不断放低尊严，故作姿态去争取的时候做不到的事，如今自我折磨了两年才终于能平静些面对，忽然之间又要重提，任谁都不开心。

这些心事，吴世勋也能猜到。  
他怎么会不知道从前的伯贤哥，尽管是很好相处的好大哥，心底里还是很好胜也很拼搏的。  
在他们失败的交往期间，他无数次低声下气地哀求，吴世勋又岂不知每一次他说出请求这类词语的时候，自尊都在遭受伤害。  
只不过他也自顾不暇。他想过，心疼过，但他自己的问题也不小，如何去帮助边伯贤改变呢。

良久，边伯贤提出让他冷静一下。  
吴世勋下意识地拒绝，“不要，我不要再跟你分开。”

他有预感，这次如果真的让边伯贤离开去“冷静一下”，他肯定是彻底跑不见了。要挽留他，并且要让他改变对自己的印象，就要有壮士断腕的决心和毅力。

谁他妈能相信，一对情侣，关于怎么做爱，能折腾到这个地步。

“哥，你要冷静可以，但不是现在，其实我也不想这么快跟你……我还想再等等，再去找你的，但今天遇见了，我就不能再错过机会。”他说着，把上身的衣服脱开，“你要我和你在一起的时候，也没有允许过我冷静吧？所以对不起，我要以牙还牙了。”

所以他就“以牙还牙”了。

久别重逢的这一天，吴世勋终于证明了自己性功能正常，甚至于很旺盛。

他们当年一再失败，在自责的同时，也都想过是不是真的有毛病。但吴世勋当时仍是“直男”，绕来绕去，似乎都不能把“对男人没反应”当作是不正常的表现。

边伯贤从不知道吴世勋的“真实”尺寸，做朋友的时候往往是隔着裤子看个轮廓，做情侣之后又一直没能成功勃起，因此只知道整体而言不小，不知道完整体究竟如何。

答案自然是让他无法淡定的。

对吴世勋抱持暗恋多年，他甚至还保持着处男之身，仅有的性经验全是自己单方面的讨好还失败。在这种前提下，被吴世勋剥光了按在床上做前戏已经让他无法呼吸。吴世勋小心又缓慢地用手指探索他的身体，边伯贤紧张得两根手指都挤不进去，他只能腾出一只手去抚摸他的头发，吻他的嘴唇、锁骨和胸口，给他一些放松的信号。  
神志不清的边伯贤只能模糊地说些“不要这样”，“先等等”之类无力的拒绝。  
等到吴世勋脱掉内裤，露出勃起完整的性器，在他的臀缝中磨蹭着要挤进去，边伯贤剧烈地颤抖起来，不停喊他：“你慢点…！慢点……”  
吴世勋低声笑了，同时也庆幸自己已经稍有经验，不然忍不到此刻，更不可能保持这种绅士风度，“哥，这次我可以了，你摸摸……”  
他握住边伯贤的手，两个人都是一手的湿汗，和那时如出一辙，边伯贤因此而产生不好的回忆，不是很愿意再伸手。就算去摸，他的臀部也已经感受到了那个热度和硬度。  
吴世勋见拽不动他，又开始哄，“不怕了，哥，真的没事了，来……你看看。”  
“嗯……”边伯贤颤抖着手，真的去摸了，摸完才觉得哪里不对，气得反手就在他脸上拍了一掌，“我干嘛要摸，你耍流氓啊！？”  
他浑身虚软，这一巴掌自然也毫无威力。吴世勋被他打笑了，反问他：“你不是喜欢我这样吗？”  
“我神经吧？！谁要喜欢这样……”  
“对对对，你神经，我流氓，我们半斤八两，天生一对。”吴世勋嘴上顺着他，下身的器官已经缓缓戳进臀缝里，顶端不断因为接触和刺激分泌液体，画面色情得要命，吴世勋甚至都没去注意边伯贤回答了什么，着迷地看着他们身下的画面。  
与此同时边伯贤还在搜索骂他的词汇，委屈得眼泪都要掉下来，“你什么时候学得这么坏啊？你都跟什么人……你！不要！世勋…！啊……”  
吴世勋一弄，他的眼泪就彻底掉下来了。  
“你觉得是跟什么人？”吴世勋挺腰把自己顶进去，扩张不够充足所以很紧，但已经足够顺畅，他忍不住舒爽地倒吸起气，“啊，哥，你好紧……放松一点，别哭，哥，别怕。”

边伯贤只觉得自己被他撑得满涨，思维完全停滞，注意力也奔向下半身。他下意识抓住吴世勋的手臂，眼泪断线般地滑落，在枕巾晕开一片。吴世勋俯身和他贴在一起，吻掉他的眼泪，问他：“还可以吗？”

怀里的人迷蒙地发出一声嗯。

第一次，吴世勋完全是在照顾他的感受，自己憋得都快丧失理性，但见他疼哭又不忍放纵，只能不停地用亲吻爱抚给他放松，同时用很低地频率抽动，缓缓给他灌输快感。  
他听过好几个对象说，做0的第一次，再温柔也很难有大量的快感。  
所以反复地问他，可以吗，舒服吗，难受吗。  
最后边伯贤也被问到不好意思，小声回答：“我可以的……你别这样。你一直问我……那你呢？”  
吴世勋犹豫了会儿，“你真的想听？”  
“我，我为什么不想…？”边伯贤不解。  
“因为实话是……”吴世勋贴在他耳边，很轻地说了两句。  
边伯贤本就涨红的脸色更加爆红，不假思索地抬脚踹他，“你都是，哪里学的这些啊！”  
“以前你说的呀。不记得了吗？”吴世勋握住他的脚腕，让他勾在自己腰上，“你好健忘啊哥，以前你勾引我的时候说的呀，你要给我……”  
“停！我不是！没有！你…！”  
吴世勋停下动作，低头笑得不停颤抖，“就是你说的啊！”  
“给我忘掉！记这种话干什么！嗯……”

这样停在半中间好奇怪啊。边伯贤偷偷想。  
好在很快又继续下去。  
他也没能再多思考。吴世勋维持这个姿势，把他保护在身下，用单一的动作和他进行一个不合时宜的第一次。  
边伯贤见他还要张嘴说什么不对劲的流氓话，便伸手去堵他的嘴。吴世勋被他的动作逗乐，咬了口他的手掌，在他抽回手时追过去吻住他。  
也就这样沉默地进行下去。

第二次就没问他要不要了。  
休息了几分钟，吴世勋抛出一句“该轮到我了吧”，便翻身起来，一脸还能再战的热情洋溢。

边伯贤觉得自己就像饿了大半个月，一时间被灌了一顿满汉全席，还没休息好，又要被抓去吃糖水，连拒绝的话都组织不起来，只能一直摇头。

“来嘛。我们换一下。”  
吴世勋把他从床上拽起来，让他分开双腿坐在自己身上，性器早已再次硬挺，毕竟刚才就不够尽兴。在他臀缝里来回磨蹭了几下之后，吴世勋哄他：”哥，来吧，坐下来。“

边伯贤怔怔看着他，眼睛已经哭肿，泪痕和吻痕弄得身上乱七八糟，他痴痴地听话，再次接纳吴世勋的器官进入。这个角度比起躺下的时候感受深刻太多，他竟然不自觉地害怕，趴在吴世勋肩膀上求他：”我不会啊……不要了……“

”没事，没事，哥，你起来一点。“  
吴世勋托着他的臀瓣儿，让他跪起来一些，让自己进入得更深更顺畅，随后便由下而上地顶弄，把边伯贤放在自己胯部颠荡，紧实的小屁股碰到他的胯骨，不断发出清脆的响声，一阵阵的，越来越快。  
腰胯用着力，吴世勋一边捏着他的下巴吻他，把他被自己顶出来的欲罢不能的呻吟声和尖叫声吃进自己嘴里。

他有种人生此刻才完整的错觉。  
从前为什么不懂这种滋味呢。  
大概是命运蹉跎。

边伯贤被他堵着呼吸，又无法挣脱，虚脱得跪不住，滑落在他身上，吴世勋的那根东西也滑出来。他想趁机结束，或者找点别的方法，他受不了这样直来直往地插入了。吴世勋当然是不让的，看着他白皙的脖颈在自己眼前晃动，忍不住咬上去，把他抱在自己嘴边又吻又啃，最后重新把他按回床上，抬起一条腿架到自己肩上，而后重新操进去，摆着腰舒服地抽送。  
他是真的憋坏了，过去单身多年，和边伯贤交往的时候差点对性爱产生阴影。于是自从他进入炮场，一直很积极地尝试各种类型的人和姿势，怕自己未来和边伯贤重修旧好之后，遇到什么新的状况让他再次疲软。  
但约得越多，越觉得谁都不如伯贤哥好。  
性格不如他开朗又体贴，头脑也不如他聪明，在床上更不如他甜。  
要说倒是都比边伯贤放得开，开得让他害怕。  
还真有那种门一关就扑上来叫爸爸的，可把吴世勋一秒吓软。  
于是更想念边伯贤给他的感觉。

他还没见过边伯贤在自己怀里高潮的模样。  
今天之后，也会记在心底了。

吴世勋贴着他的耳朵，把心声都倒给他听：“我真的好喜欢你，哥，我好喜欢你，不要走了，我们不要再分开了。我知道你不信我，给我时间吧，我以后一定会乖的，好吗，哥？你可以考验我，可以惩罚我，你要我怎么证明都可以。”

与此同时，边伯贤因为他的一句“好喜欢你”而高潮了。

他分不清眼前的泪是因为快感还是委屈，抓着吴世勋的手臂抽抽嗒嗒地回答他：“我一直都，喜欢你。”

吴世勋证明自己的办法简单粗暴。  
他不顾边伯贤要自己打车回家的决定，坚持送他回了家，上了楼，帮他洗了澡还顺便多吃了一次。摸清楚位置两周之后，他辞了工作，在边伯贤的小区里租了套单身公寓，把家搬到这里。  
随后，他写欠条找父母借了钱，加盟了一个大学同学的有机食品连锁店，在小区旁边开了分店。  
这些算不上什么特别好的计划，只是他原本决定入行的机遇就太过随便，他自己也一直意识到，对工作毫无热爱不是长久之计，更难做到顶尖。而不够优秀，他就没有足够的资本要和边伯贤走什么“一辈子”的浪漫路线。  
这个加盟店也是他观察很久的品牌。一方面他自己也长期吃这个牌子的东西，知道质量可靠，另一方面，在开始思考加盟之后，他就一直在明里暗里调查，也找过其他连锁品牌做比较。

送边伯贤回家之后，他在小区里转了几圈，在花园中间听大妈们聊天，了解到这里住的白领不少，他便知道开这个店是可行的。  
当然，店租和加盟费都不低，他真正赚到钱已经是后来的事情。

和边伯贤的事情，他没有打算慢慢来。  
每天他都给边伯贤准备好三餐，早餐送上门，午餐让他带去公司，晚餐等他回来吃。等到夜里关店收工，他又去边伯贤门口敲门，借口好累好困赖着不走，然后半夜爬进他被窝扒他裤子。

一开始很让边伯贤苦恼。他习惯于“世勋不喜欢我”这个事实，和吴世勋亲个两三分钟他心里就会被焦虑淹没，生怕吴世勋哪天又不行了，就不要自己了。  
以及这样的患得患失太不成熟，他没法和吴世勋聊这种事情。就连他心底里也清楚这种情绪没有道理。他不过是之前伤得太深，如今怕了。  
他希望自己表现得更理智一些，因此不止一次提出和吴世勋保持距离，至少不要这样夜夜笙歌。但吴世勋的回答简单粗暴，他觉得情侣之间的问题除了口头沟通，也需要肉体沟通。  
另外，他也决心要把从前错过的都补偿起来。  
说的是补偿他自己还是补偿边伯贤，那就不得而知了。

这样的状态僵持不了太久，边伯贤对他是心软得没有底线可言的。吴世勋要照顾店里又要维持恋爱，对于已经进入三十岁的男人来说，事业爱情同时回归起跑线，并不容易。边伯贤清楚这一点，也不愿意他再这样两头累，便主动帮他搬了家，要他退租，并且自己也辞职，和他一起经营店铺。  
边伯贤毕竟在小区里住的更久一些，知道这里白领多，小孩也多，于是他加入后的第一件事就是设计一款儿童食品。  
要安全、有机，往往就不好吃，大人们以“健康”为说辞，但小孩们依旧选择高热高脂的甜食和膨化食品。怎么让孩子们喜欢健康食物，是这个行业里长久的难题。  
造型要漂亮可爱，味道也要丰富。  
总之很难，边伯贤每天都咬着原子笔苦思冥想。想了半天觉得不行，又跑到附近的小学去做实地调查。  
他的性格总是很好胜，不鸣则已，一鸣便要惊天动地。

吴世勋说要体贴他的用心，于是夜里更加卖力。  
在外他还会乖乖叫哥哥，进了家门脱了裤子就换上另一个人格似的，喊着宝贝，要边伯贤叫他老公。  
当然，边伯贤都会叫的。

其实在旁观者眼里，他们一直都亲密无间的关系，仿佛没有任何类型的第三者可以介入。只是彼此观念有点不同，所以需要磨合。

自从开荤，吴世勋坚信肉体的磨合带来精神的融合。  
于是老跟在对方屁股后面求欢的成了他。

不过，他不会被拒绝，也不用偷偷躲起来哭。

吴世勋做过最流氓的事情，是有一晚不知是怎么了，做了两次还不想停。然而第二天要上班，边伯贤不想理他，也不敢背对他，便贴在他胸口抱着他，要他睡觉。吴世勋乖了不到一分钟，下半身就直挺挺地戳上边伯贤的小肚子。

之后他便开始了一场非常无耻的角色扮演。

“哥，不是我，我真的已经不想了，是它，你看，它超想你的，哥你这么热这么紧，它舍不得离开你！”

“哥～你跟它说说话吧，它不消停啊。”

“哥，你不管它就算了，那我呢？”

“哎，小兄弟，是做哥哥的不好，都不能让你高兴……”  
“我操你……吴世勋你能不能有点廉耻心！”  
“哥，都是它不好，不是我！那不然你教训它一下，它就乖了！你试试，哥～你来试试嘛～”  
边伯贤被他磨得恨不得把耳朵揪了，最后只能乖乖起身，掀开被褥，跟那个大家伙对视了会儿，低头把它含住，乖乖做起口交。  
上面吴世勋的嘴还不停，“你看，不是我吧，是它特别想你，啊……再深点吧哥，它喜欢……”  
底下边伯贤含糊着骂了一句“草”，重新跨到吴世勋的腿上，抱着他的脖颈堵他的嘴。  
吴世勋和他吻得难舍难分，还能分神问他：“那它怎么办……”  
于是边伯贤只好乖乖把屁股蹭过去，让他重新戳进来。

他又怎么会不喜欢跟吴世勋做爱的感觉。从他懂得在性高潮的时候幻想吴世勋笑容时，他就明白自己无药可救。那些所谓放下尊严的乞求，不过是他长久压抑的渴望，在吴世勋面前开始沸腾。

吴世勋大约是清楚的，所以他现在要比从前的边伯贤更下流百倍，一来是作为一点补偿，二来也增加情趣。很长一段时间里，边伯贤都因为从前的阴影不能放心跟他睡在同一张床上，他只能反复用这种夸张的手段证明，自己也可以很下流、很饥渴，他们都是一样的物种，

也是天生一对。

这大约是必然的轮回。


End file.
